Stepfather
by Tria-Park
Summary: Ibunya bilang ingin menikah lagi dan Jungkook harap ia akan punya ayah yang baik...atau mungkin — tidak! VKOOK/TAEKOOK/YAOI
1. Prolog

**PROLOG :**

**...**

**...**

"Jungkook, ibu akan menikah."

Satu kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jeon Sana; ibu kandung Jeon Jungkook. Seorang mantan wanita pelacur yang hamil di luar nikah hingga melahirkan Jungkook tanpa seorang ayah yang jelas.

Jungkook mendesah. Ia paham akan situasi ibunya. Semua manusia butuh pendamping hidup apalagi jika manusia tersebut adalah seorang wanita. Begitu pun dengan ibunya yang juga butuh sandaran menjelang usianya yang mulai menua.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak melarang, Bu. Asal dia pria baik-baik maka aku akan merestui kalian."

Ibunya memeluk sang anak lembut. Merasa lega bahwa sang putra tak merasa keberatan dengan ide punya ayah baru.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Dan ibu bisa pastikan kau mendapat ayah yang baik. Kau pasti akan menyukai Taehyung."

Ah, jadi nama calon ayah barunya adalah Taehyung. Terdengar tidak buruk. Atau mungkin— buruk sekali.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**Ramaikan juga wp saya : Tria-Park**

**Terima kasih**


	2. Bab 01

Hari itu Jungkook pulang sekolah dengan sambutan sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir cantik di halaman rumahnya yang sederhana. Tadi pagi ibunya memang mengatakan kalau hari ini calon ayah barunya akan datang berkunjung dengan maksud mau berkenalan dengannya.

Jungkook berjalan memasuki rumah dengan hati penuh tanya— seperti apa ya calon ayahnya atau benarkah pria itu baik seperti yang dikatakan ibunya?

"Aku pulang, Bu!" Jungkook mengucapkan salam dan sontak membuat dua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu menoleh. Ibu dan juga seorang pria yang ia yakin adalah calon ayah tirinya.

Jungkook memang tak membayangkan calon ayahnya akan berwajah seperti pria tua, berambut botak dengan perut gendut sebab ia percaya selera ibunya tak serendah itu. Namun, lebih dari yang ia duga— yang ia temukan di ruang tamu rumahnya adalah sesosok pria muda dan berwajah tampan. Tidak! Sangat tampan maksudnya.

Jungkook jadi berpikir, tidakkah pria itu lebih pantas jadi hyungnya alih-alih ayah barunya?

"Jungkook-ah, kemarilah dan perkenalkan dirimu pada calon ayahmu." ibunya melambai memberi isyarat untuk Jungkook mendekat.

Dengan langkah pelan dan sedikit gugup pemuda delapan belas tahun itu melangkah menghampiri dua orang lainnya.

"Taehyung, kenalkan dia Jungkook— anakku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu." Sana mengenalkan Jungkook pada pria yang ia panggil Taehyung.

Taehyung bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Menyambut uluran tangan calon anaknya untuk bersalaman.

"H-hallo, emb...Taehyung-ssi, aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Jungkook dengan masih gugup memberanikan diri menatap pada Taehyung. Dan berani sumpah! Dia iri sekali dengan pria di hadapannya ini. Mata tajam, rahang tegas, hidung mancung, bibir tebal dan rambut sehitam malam.

"Hmb. Dan kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku."

Suara pria itu terdengar serak dan dalam. Namun juga dingin secara bersamaan. Entah kenapa Jungkook merasa bahwa sosok pria ini bukanlah tipe orang yang suka beramah tamah. Tipikal orang-orang kaya yang sombong seperti pemeran utama dalam drama yang sering ia tonton bersama ibunya.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah berkenalan— sekarang masuklah ke kamar dan ganti bajumu, Kook. Ganti dengan sesuatu yang sedikit pantas." Sana mendorong Jungkook untuk beranjak.

"Memang kenapa, Bu?"

"Karena Taehyung akan mengajak kita makan siang di luar. Cepat ya...jangan buat kami menunggu lama."

.

.

.

.

Lalu di sinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk di salah satu ruang privat sebuah restoran mewah. Sesuai dengan rencana, mereka pergi makan siang bersama.

Menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Jungkook mengedarkan matanya pada ruangan itu sebab ini baru pertama kalinya ia masuk restoran mahal. Biasanya sih bisa nongkrong di kafe Hoseok hyung saja ia sudah bersyukur.

Pesanan mereka datang beberapa saat kemudian. Mereka makan dengan begitu tenang, yang ada hanyalah suara dentingan pisau serta garpu yang bertabrakan dengan piring.

Ting!

Sebuah suara ponsel memecahkan suasana hening ruangan itu. Sana yang merasa ponselnya berbunyi langsung merogoh tasnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." kata wanita itu kemudian; membuat dua orang yang lain menghentikan makan.

"Mau kemana, Bu?" suara Jungkook bertanya.

"Ada pelanggan yang ingin mengambil pesanan bajunya nanti sore, jadi ibu harus segera ke butik untuk menyelesaikan jahitan yang tinggal sedikit sebelum pelanggan itu datang. Kau tak apa kan ibu tinggal?

Sana memang bekerja sebagai penjahit dan membuka butik kecil-kecilan. Hasilnya lumayan untuk makan dan biaya Jungkook sekolah.

"T-tap—"

"Tak apa, biar nanti Jungkook aku yang antar." suara Taehyung menyela kalimat Jungkook yang ingin protes.

"Terima kasih, Tae. Maaf karena meninggalkan kalian di tengah makan siang kita." Sana terlihat tak enak namun ia memang harus pergi. Dia tak ingin mengecewakan pelanggan.

"Tak masalah." Taehyung menjawab seadanya dan kembali melanjutkan makan.

Sana maklum, namun berbeda dengan Jungkook yang mengernyitkan alis. Calon ayah barunya ini— kenapa dingin sekali. Ibunya tidak salah pilih kan?

"Biar aku antar, Bu." Jungkook yang tak tega melihat ibunya pergi sendiri menawarkan diri mengantar. Walau pada akhirnya nanti mereka hanya akan pergi dengan naik bus bersama.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau harus melanjutkan makanmu. Tidak sopan meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri. Dan kau juga bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk lebih dekat dengan calon ayahmu. Biar bagaimana pun kita akan jadi keluarga nanti, benar kan?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk saja tak mau membantah. Pada dasarnya dia memang anak yang penurut.

Setelah ibunya pamit, kini tinggallah ia dan calon ayah tirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa tadi kau tak mengantar ibuku, Taehyung-ssi?" Jungkook bertanya penasaran sebab ia merasa Taehyung sama sekali tak peduli dengan ibunya.

"Kenapa aku harus?" Taehyung menjawab dingin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jungkook. Ia memilih sibuk memotong steak di atas piring.

"Karena ibuku adalah calon istrimu, setidaknya tunjukkan sedikit perhatianmu padanya." Jungkook melupakan sopan santun karena kesal dengan sikap dingin Taehyung. Cukup tadi saja dia bersabar. Tidak lagi sekarang.

Trag!

Taehyung membanting pisau dan garpunya di atas piring hingga membuat Jungkook terjengkat. Tentu saja dengan mata yang kini melirik tajam pada Jungkook.

Jungkook total meremang. Tatapan mata itu— kenapa ia jadi merasa terintimidasi sekali?

"Ibumu memang calon istriku tapi bukan berarti aku harus menjadi budaknya. Apa sampai di sini kau paham, Jeon Jungkook-ssi?!"

Taehyung dan segala hal yang mengintimidasinya membuat Jungkook tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk seperti anjing kecil.

"Bagus—" Taehyung menyeringai. "...lanjutkan makanmu dan setelahnya kita pergi dari sini."

Sekali lagi Jungkook hanya mampu menurut dalam anggukan.

.

.

.

.

"Turun!" Taehyung memerintah ketika mobilnya sudah menepi disalah satu halte dekat restoran yang mereka singgahi tadi.

"A-apa?" Jungkook menatap binggung pada Taehyung.

"Aku tahu kau belum setua itu untuk mendapat gangguan pendengaran, Jeon."

Sialan! Mulut calon ayah barunya ini kenapa busuk sekali, sih!

Dengan segala umpatan yang tertahan di tenggorokan, Jungkook akhirnya keluar dari mobil Taehyung dan menutup pintu mobil itu dengan bantingan keras.

Tanpa pamitan atau apapun mobil Taehyung langsung kembali melaju setelah sempat memastikan Jungkook sudah benar-benar turun.

Jungkook menghentakkan kaki kesal sambil terus memandangi mobil Taehyung yang sudah melaju kencang. Hatinya murka dan dongkol sekali.

"Bajingan! Apa gunanya jadi kaya dan tampan jika kelakuanmu seperti setan! Yakkk, Kim Taehyung...lihat saja— aku tak sudi punya ayah tiri berhati iblis sepertimu!"

Pada akhirnya umpatan itu keluar juga.

.

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG**

Butuh support kalian buat lanjut. Jadi jan lupa Vomment ya Taekookers

cek juga wp saya ya : **Tria-Park**

Makacih~


	3. Bab 02

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah butik kecil dan sambutan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah senyuman manis dari seorang wanita yang sebentar lagi akan jadi istrinya.

"Sudah mengantarkan Jungkook pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?" wanita yang tak lain adalah Sana itu bertanya padanya.

"Aku menurunkannya di halte." Taehyung menjawab seadanya sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa begitu? Kau ini tega sekali dengan anakku."

"Biar saja. Anakmu rewel. Dia tidak semanis yang kau bilang." Taehyung mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

Sana hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya maklum. Kelakuan Taehyung memang sulit ditebak dan ia harus sabar menghadapinya.

"Maaf jika Jungkook-ku merepotkanmu, Tae. Tapi meski dia sedikit rewel, dia tetaplah putraku. Harta berharga satu-satunya yang aku punya. Jika kau mau menerimaku, kau juga harus mau menerimanya." Sana bicara dengan senyuman lembut.

Hal yang paling Taehyung suka— hangatnya Sana selalu bisa melelehkan hatinya yang dingin.

"Aku yang minta maaf. Mungkin memang akulah yang tak bisa menyesuaikan diri."

Sekali lagi Sana tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Kau sudah berusaha dengan baik, Tae."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sana pulang dengan diantarkan oleh Taehyung. Namun ketika wanita itu menawari untuk mampir Taehyung menolaknya lembut.

Sana yang merasa harus segera menyiapkan makan malam langsung masuk rumah.

"Bu, serius...ibu benar-benar akan menikah dengan manusia es itu?" Jungkook terus menempelinya ketika Sana sibuk mengotak-atik dapur.

"Dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikir, sayang."

"Tidak buruk apanya? Manusia es itu bahkan menelantarkanku di halte tanpa memberi uang naik taksi. Memang aku ini apa? Gembel?"

Sana terkekeh mendengar ocehan anaknya. "Kau bukan gembel, Kookie. Dan berhenti menyebut calon ayahmu dengan sebutan manusia es. Itu menggelikan." Sana geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi itu kenyataan, Bu. Dia memang manusia es."

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa, sayang. Nanti kalau kau kenal dia juga kau suka padanya."

"Suka padanya?! Heol! Amit-amit!"

"Sudahlah, berhenti membahas itu dan siapkan peralatan makan."

Jungkook pilih menurut meski aslinya masih sebal. Tapi dalam hati dia sedikit percaya dengan ibunya. Sebab Jungkook percaya jika sang ibu tidak akan mungkin sembarangan pilih pasangan. Ibunya pasti sudah memikirkan semua matang-matang.

"Bu, jika seandainya aku tidak menyetujui dia jadi ayahku bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengamati sang ibu yang tengah menata sup tofu di tengah meja makan.

"Kau sudah setuju waktu itu dan kita tidak bisa mundur lagi, Kookie. Taehyung sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk pernikahan kami bulan depan."

Bulan depan? Secepat itukah?

"Oh, ya...setelah ibu menikah dengannya, kita akan meninggalkan rumah ini dan menetap di rumah Taehyung." Sana menyambung dan total Jungkook terkejut.

"Mwooo?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan kemudian...

Jungkook menyeret kopernya sendiri memasuki sebuah mansion besar yang katanya milik Taehyung.

"Tuan muda, mari saya bantu." seorang pria paruh baya yang tadi menjemputnya dari rumah menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak usah, paman. Aku bisa sendiri." Jungkook menolak halus dan pria itu mengangguk.

"Langsung masuk saja, tuan Jimin sudah menunggu anda di dalam."

"Jimin?"

"Ya. Beliau adalah pelayan setia tuan besar Kim. Dan beliau juga yang akan menunjukkan kamar untuk anda."

Jungkook mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih, Paman."

Setelahnya Jungkook kembali berjalan. Matanya mengedar kesegala arah hanya untuk menganggumi seberapa kaya ayah barunya itu.

"Setidaknya dia kaya meski kelakuannya persis bajingan tengik." anak itu manggut-manggut sendiri.

"Siapa yang bajingan tengik?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Jungkook dan anak itu menemukan seorang pria muda berpakaian rapi berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jika Jungkook mau mengira-ngira mungkin pria itu seusia dengan Taehyung.

"Tidak, bukan siapa-siapa. Apa anda yang bernama tuan Jimin?" Jungkook menebak.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, pria itu malah mengamati Jungkook dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Kau anak tiri, tuan Taehyung? Jeon Jungkook?" dan dia jutru balik bertanya.

"Ya, tuan. Aku Jeon Jungkook."

Pria itu mengusap dagunya sambil menggeleng kecil. "Tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan."

Entah kenapa kalimat itu membuat Jungkook jadi jengkel sendiri. Tidak seperti yang dibayangkan? Memangnya apa yang pria itu bayangkan darinya?!

"Tapi tak apa. Oh, omong-omong tebakanmu benar, tuan muda. Aku Park Jimin dan kau bisa memanggilku hyung."

"Hyung? Anda bahkan lebih pantas kupanggil paman." sinis Jungkook.

"Aku belum setua itu!" Jimin tak terima dengan ocehan Jungkook pun protes.

"Aku kan tidak bilang tua. Aku hanya bilang anda lebih pantas dipanggil paman."

"Yakk, kau— astaga!" Jimin memijat belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba kram. Anak tiri majikannya ini kenapa tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, sih?

"Oke, apapun itu. Ikuti aku dan aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu." Jimin berjalan menuju tangga lebih dulu.

"Neeee...PA.MAN."

"Yaak! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil pa— Ya Tuhan! Berikan hambamu ini kesabaran." jika Jimin tak ingat Jungkook adalah anak tiri majikannya pasti Jungkook sudah ia jadikan lap meja saat itu juga.

Sumpah! Anak itu menjengkelkan sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah Jungkook hanya bisa mengurung diri di dalam kamar besarnya. Dia bingung mau melakukan apa sebab ini bukanlah rumahnya. Sudah seminggu ini ia terus melakukan hal yang monoton. Bangun tidur, sekolah, pulang, main game atau nonton tv di kamar atau belajar lalu tidur lagi. Seperti itu terus dan tak ganti-ganti.

"Ibu lama sekali pergi bulan madunya." dia mengerutu sebab ingat ibunya belum juga pulang bulan madu.

Memang setelah menikah, ibunya pamit ke Jeju untuk pergi bulan madu. Karena alasan itu pulalah Jungkook diungsikan ke mansion Taehyung sekaligus di pindahkan ke sana. Sebab mulai sekarang ia memang akan tinggal di rumah ayah tirinya. Rumahnya yang lama sudah ibunya sewakan.

"Kookie-ah! Kau di dalam, nak? Buka pintunya. Ibu punya banyak oleh-oleh untukmu!"

Jungkook terperanjat mendengar suara ibunya dari balik pintu kamar. Ia lekas bangun dari atas ranjang dan berjalan cepat membuka pintu. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman saat melihat sosok sang ibu sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Ibu sudah pulang. Aku rindu." rengeknya sambil melempar tubuh ke dalam pelukan sang ibu.

"Iya, baru saja sampai. Ibu juga rindu, makanya langsung ke sini. Kau sehat-sehat saja kan? Tidak nakal kan?"

Jungkook mengurai pelukan mereka dan mengangguk. "Sehat, Bu. Dan aku tidak nakal."

Sana mengusap sayang pipi putranya dan menarik Jungkook untuk turun ke lantai bawah. "Ayo, ibu membeli banyak oleh-oleh untukmu, kau pasti akan suka."

Di ruang tengah Jungkook bisa melihat ayah tirinya sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di sana. Taehyung hanya meliriknya sedikit lantas kembali memainkan ponsel seperti orang sibuk.

Sana mengajak Jungkook ikut bergabung di sana lantas menyodorkan beberapa kantong tas ke arah Jungkook. Ah, jadi ini oleh-oleh yang ibunya maksud. Jungkook dengan senang hati membuka satu persatu kantong itu. Isinya ada macam-macam, tapi ia malas menyebutkan satu persatu.

"Nah, kalau yang ini dari ayahmu." satu kantong lagi disodorkan pada Jungkook.

"Ayah?" dahi Jungkook berkerut. Sedikit asing dengan sebutan itu.

"Iya, ayah...ayah Taehyung. Kan sekarang dia sudah jadi ayahmu, jadi kau harus memanggilnya begitu."

"Oh.. Oke." Jungkook melirik pada Taehyung melalui ekor matanya. Namun seperti yang ia harapkan— pria itu selalu saja acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Bukalah." suara Sana lagi.

Jungkook membuka kantong itu dan mengeluarkan satu bungkusan yang lumayan besar. Membongkarnya saat itu juga dan menemukan seonggok boneka kelinci di dalam bungkusan tadi.

"Kenapa memberiku boneka? Memangnya aku anak perempuan? Tidak mau, buat ibu saja." Jungkook mendorong boneka itu pada Sana sambil memanyunkan bibir kesal.

"Harusnya kau bilang terima kasih, sudah untung aku mau membelikanmu oleh-oleh. Lagi pula boneka itu cocok untukmu— sama-sama kelinci." seperti biasa apapun yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung terdengar sangat menyebalkan untuk Jungkook.

"Aish, cocok apanya?! Itu lebih cocok jika kau berikan pada bocah lima tahun! Aku ini sudah dewasa, laki-laki pula. Masa ia diberi boneka."

"Jungkook, tidak boleh bicara begitu." Sana menasehati putranya.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau belajar saja. Besok ada ulangan. Selamat malam, Bu." pamitnya pada sang ibu.

"Kau tidak berpamitan pada ayahmu juga?" biar bagaimana pun Sana harus bisa membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung lebih dekat sebab sekarang mereka adalah keluarga.

Jungkook yang tak mau membuat ibunya kecewa menoleh sekilas pada Taehyung. "Selamat malam juga, a-ayah." Jungkook berucap sedikit canggung mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan ayah.

"Hmb." Taehyung menyahut dengan gumaman.

Setelahnya Jungkook berjalan pergi naik tangga. Namun yang tidak ia tahu ada sepasang mata yang terus saja menatap punggungnya.

"Kenapa jantungku berdebar keras saat dia memanggilku ayah?" pria Kim itu bergumam dalam hati sambil meraba dadanya sendiri.

Ini rasanya—sedikit aneh.

**...**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**...**

**Kalau di WP satu chap lebih cepet dari yang disini.**

**Jan lupa mampir kesana ya @Tria-Park**

**Thank's**


End file.
